My New Toy
by MoustacheMafiaMember
Summary: This is a Male! Belarus story. Now, we all know Male! Belarus is a bit crazy... but what happens when he takes it to a whole new level?


"Madagascar, I have an important message from Mr. India. He requests to see you immediately." India's servant told me, before bowing and exiting. I frowned, thinking aloud.

"It's never a good sign when India calls me by my country name," I muttered to myself, nervously brushing my hair and staring deeply into my bright eyes. I sighed, exiting the door and closing it quietly behind me. I walked up the deserted hallway, my footsteps echoing. I gulped, finding the whole situation eerie and disheartening. India and I had been best friends, and allies, since we were little. Both of our bosses found it beneficial.

Also, we were… arranged to be married. So, I found it disturbing that India wouldn't use my proper name; he always insisted that I use his country name, though. Even during sex, I had to use his country name.

I arrived at India's office, knocking politely on the door before swinging it inwards.

"Madagascar. We need to have a talk." India rose from behind his desk, stirring some of the papers. He closed the door for me, before pressing me against it. He kissed me roughly, forcefully taking dominance. I turned my head to break the kiss, not used to this darker side of India.

"Jessica, I want a child with you. Now." He grinned darkly, putting his hands around my waist tightly. I flinched.

"Here?" I asked, fearfully. He nodded. Something in me changed that day. I pushed him back, tearing out of the room. I ran down the hallway, my destination my room. I opened the door, slamming it and locking it, my hands shaking. I couldn't believe what had almost happened.

The door knob rattled, and the door made breaking sounds. I almost screamed in terror. I knew that he would rape you if he got inside. The last time, he did rape me… luckily I didn't get pregnant. I didn't know who he fiancé was anymore.

"Let me in, Madagascar. Or I'll have to banish you from my home." He warned through the door. I pushed a wardrobe in front of the door, so it was harder for the crazy country to enter.

_I've prepared for this, _I thought ashamedly, _I'll be okay. _

I reached under your bed, pulling out a duffel bag, wondering where I was going to flee to. Hmm… I would be best to flee to the country of my best friend, seeing as she wouldn't shoot me dead. Sure, she was scary sometimes but I'm sure everything'll be fine in her country. I opened the window and jumped two stories, hoping I wouldn't gain an injury. Seeing as I was the personification of Madagascar, I was entirely used to having to jump from high places, so I didn't gain much injury. Much.

However, I did sustain an injury that would turn into a hideous scar. As I was jumping, a tree branch cut into my stomach in a diagonal line, the gash bleeding profusely. I ran into the Indian slums, my vision blurring. I opened my duffel bag, getting the small healing kit I had packed. I bandaged myself, using a special Madagascan salve to stem the bleeding. I sighed in relief when my stomach had stopped bleeding completely. I picked up the spare phone I had with me and dialled the number of my best friend.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Can I stay in your country for a bit?" I asked her, breathing heavily.

"Yes of course. But why?" She asked. I could hear rare concern in her voice.

"I… feel like embracing other cultures." I said, before ending the call. There was no need for goodbyes, as you were sure she would just end the call anyways. I sighed, and set my sights on _that _country.

It was going to be a hell of a trek.

Three Months Later

I sat on the roadside, my voice aching from singing. I was hungry, tired and cold. I lived on the streets, not wanting to bother my friend. I didn't realise that Russia was so cold and unforgiving. I heard a gun cock and looked into bright violet eyes. They were cold, much like the weather in Serbia. I heard a gunshot, before nothing.

I woke up in a familiar home, one that was infamously cold. I sat up in the warm bed, blinking heavily. I noticed that I was in a basement, and also that I was completely alone. I looked down at myself, noticing your rags of clothes were gone… but were not replaced. I grimaced as I drew the blanket around me, the cold setting into my bones. I walked over to the door, trying to open it. I rattled it, noticing it was locked.

I had a painful flashback.

_I ran to my room, trying to get away from India. I locked my door in a mad frenzy. However, India was persistent and he rattled the door. I knew he was going to try and rape me again._

I clutched my head in agony, the flashback torturous. I walked back slowly. My duffel bag was gone, as was everything reminding me of my old life. There was a note on the table, addressed to me.

Мадагаскар,

You are my new toy. You might not know it yet, but you are. Anya doesn't know you're here. Let her know all you like… It won't stop me playing with you. Don't be a naughty girl or I'll have to punish you.

имейте развлечение!

Nikolai.

I shuddered, the letter giving me more chills than the sub zero temperatures. I had come to terms with the fact I was in the basement. I understood some Russian, which was the reason I was able to understand this. I wondered where Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia were. Then, I remembered- they had all returned to their own countries, because I had demanded that Anya had to return them. It _was _cruel to treat anyone that way, especially countries. The worst part was they all took it and never made any effort to run.

Lithuania, though, had stayed. I was sure that Lithuania loved Anya and had returned because of their love. I had to ask Russia about that.

Meanwhile, I had to concentrate on breaking out of my prison. I reached into my hair, pulling out a bobby pin. I pushed it back into my hair, hiding it again. I had heard footsteps. I wondered where I recognised that name. Once, I had seen a boy with beautiful Byzantium eyes and platinum blond hair. I had immediately developed a crush on him. However, this was decades ago… this was before my boss forced me out of Russia and agreed to an arranged marriage with India. I loved him, but it was never quite the same. This boy had something about him, an air of defiance which couldn't be replaced or replicated.

The basement door swing inwards, the jingle of keys echoing off the walls. I faced my assailant with determined eyes, wary of who it may be. You were shocked when I realised it was Lithuania.

"Uh…Madagascar? I am here to bring you to Anya." Lithuania smiled, his eyes becoming softer when he mention the female Russian. "You may want to save her from Nikolai. He's very persistent today."

Lithuania frowned, handing me a bundle of clothes. I had one of Anya's favourite dresses, which may as well be a coat. It was a black coat, the trims red and there were red roses trailing downwards in a symmetrical pattern.

"Thank you." I smiled back at him, following him out of the room. I noted that Lithuania never bothered to lock the door. Maybe he was giving me a chance to escape my jail. Either way, I knew how kind the Lithuanian was, so I knew that he would 'conveniently' give the keys to Anya to keep. This way, this 'Nikolai' couldn't terrorise you.

I sighed. I wondered if I was going to see Belarus or Ukraine today. I most likely wouldn't see Ukraine. He was always here or there… just never where I was. For example, I was in the kitchen now, but he would most likely be either not in this house or in the living room.

"Anya? Melissa is here. Nikolai found her on the street… and by the looks of things, was keeping her captive." Lithuania told Russia. She smiled innocently, in that child-like way of hers.

"Oh? And what was Nikolai doing to my little сестра?" She asked, a purple aura growing around her figure. I flinched.

"Ничто." I answered, using what little Russian you knew. Her aura seemed to fade as Belarus came into the room.

"Anya! I want you to marry me! Теперь!" Belarus yelled, before turning to me, grinning.

"Hello, моя новая игрушка." He said, advancing towards me. Anya fled into Lithuania's arms, cowering in fright at the seemingly frail country. I backed away slightly, glaring at the country.

"Feisty, I like it!" He growled at me, his violet eyes burning brighter. I looked at him properly, the puzzle pieces slotting into place. Could it be… that Nikolai and Belarus were the same person?

"What…What's your name?" My lip quivered slightly, yet I anticipated this. I wanted to know if I was right or not.

"I'm Belarus… but you can call me Nikolai." Nikolai walked over to me, cupping my chin lightly with his calloused hands. I didn't flinch away.

I also didn't move his hands away either.

"If you're a good little игрушка, I might upgrade your bedroom." He whispered in my ear. I just moved backwards, glaring at him. Where had the sweet boy with a sister complex gone?

I didn't know who this person was… not anymore.

"Nikolai. Seeing as this is my house, I will _not _allow you to keep her in the basement." Anya spoke forcefully, something that only made Nikolai smirk.

"Anya." Was all he said, his purple eyes flickering with interest.

"No. You know what that was used for." She said, crossing her arms. He grinned.

"Maybe that's why I'm keeping her down there." He retorted.

"I said нет!" She yelled, making Nikolai flinch. "Your choice- my room or yours!"

He wrapped a possessive arm around my waist.

"Mine, of course." Nikolai smirked. Anya nodded, turning around, motioning for Lithuania to follow her. They were headed towards, what seemed, the living room.

Nikolai turned on me instantly, pushing me onto the closed door. My back hit the dark wood forcefully, pain shooting up my spinal cord. Nikolai kissed my collar bone gently, before sinking his teeth into my soft flesh. I cried out, as he continued, biting a few more spots on my neck. Eventually, he backed off, and I held your neck, the flesh stinging. I moved my hand, blood smudged on my pale palm. I slid onto the floor, my eyes wide. If I was even remotely sleepy, I sure wasn't now.

Nikolai advanced towards me again, licking the bleeding wounds sensually. I screamed, a scream that was muffled by his hand.

"Don't be a bad игрушка now." He whispered, cleaning the wounds with his saliva. "I'm just marking you."

Strangely, the blood seemed to draw out his sweet and caring side. He leaned down, sitting, so his lavender eyes stared into my own. He put his arms around me, hugging me close to his body. I slowly placed my arms around him, gradually relaxing in his embrace.

"I'm sorry." He muttered into my hair. "But my sister made me so mad."

I said nothing, merely enjoying the loving comfort from him. I was scared out of my wits and I wasn't acting rationally.

However, even the most timeless of things have to end, and he pulled away from me, kissing me on the forehead.

"Let's go to bed, my игрушка."

I woke up in Nikolai's arms, content. I was mystified by this strange turn of luck, yet secretly glad. This might be one of the only moments I would get to be close to the one you considered I one true love.

Nikolai stirred, slipping out of bed quietly. Obviously, he assumed I was still asleep, and wanted me to stay that way. He got dressed; I could tell from the clothing that was being rustled. Nikolai walked over to me and cupped my cheek softly.

"Wake up, игрушка." He commanded. As if on cue, I opened my eyes. My first sight was Nikolai's blazing Byzantium eyes boring into mine. He brought his head down lower, as if to kiss me.

But he stopped, his face hovering inches from mine. He blushed lightly, drawing his head back completely.

"Hurry up, игрушка, or I'll have to punish you." He waved a hand, as if to dismiss me. I sighed, getting dressed quickly.

I hoped he wasn't always this brash. Otherwise… it was going to be unbearable to stay with him.

I had been living here for almost a month now. To be honest, it was a lot better than I had imagined.

Well, apart from that one other time when Nikolai decided to 'mark' my neck again. Apart from that, things had been relatively okay. I had a sneaky suspicion, though, that Nikolai wouldn't be afraid to punish you… why? I had seen his BDSM gear in the basement, which admittedly excited me a little. I know it's wrong, but if it was Nikolai… what would be the harm?

I was drinking vodka with Anya, gossiping about Austria and Prussia's relationship, as well as the obvious America and England.

"And," I said, leaning forward in my seat, "Rumour has it that Scotland and Ireland have something going on!" I giggled with Anya.

"Well, everyone knows that Germany tried his own before going Italian!" She laughed in a childlike way. I've never seen this side of her. It was a fun side of her. I took another swig of Russian vodka, enjoying the burning sensation.

"Anya? You know how I love Nikolai? Well, why does he never kiss me?" I asked, not even thinking about what I had said.

"You _love_ him? Oh well. Well, there is this legend that the person who you kiss… well, you have to marry them. So maybe that is why." She shrugged, sipping the vodka delicately.

"Aww what a meanie!" I pouted. "I wouldn't mind marrying him… or other stuff." I winked. Suddenly, Nikolai burst into the room, seeing Anya and I drinking vodka together. His eyebrows furrowed, as he seethed with jealously.

"What are you doing, игрушка? Did I tell allow you to talk to _her?_" He growled at me, picking me up quickly.

"Nikolai? What are you doing?" Anya yelled.

"Punishing her!" He glared at her, tearing out of the room with me in his arms. Nikolai ran to the room I shared with him, rather than the basement like I had assumed.

He laid me on the bed, climbing on top of me, his arms on either sides of your head. He grinned menacingly at me.

"You've been a bad игрушка. You know you're not allowed to drink." He growled in my ear sexily. I couldn't help noticing how dashing he looked.

"I know why you won't kiss me, though." I muttered. Nikolai looked shocked, before lowering his face down to mine. His lips quivered slightly, yet he still didn't kiss me. He pulled back, looking ashamed at himself.

"Какой человек - я, если я не могу даже поцеловать женщину, я люблю?" He closed his eyes, looking like he was going to cry. I cupped his cheek with my hand, soothing him. I didn't understand what he had said… but I did understand that he loved me.

"Nikolai? Don't worry… it'll happen in good time." I bit my lip, "But… I want you to know that… Я люблю Вас."

Nikolai's eyes shot open, his violet depths wide. He stroked my hair gently.

"Jessica… I can't believe it but Я люблю Вас также." He whispered. I recognised this phrase. I brought his lips down to mine, feeling his soft lips on mine. His eyes closed slowly as I tangled my hands in his hair. He broke the kiss, staring down at me.

"Hope you don't mind marrying me…?" He asked, slowly.

"I'd love to marry you." I whispered seductively. He claimed my lips again, this time roughly, his hands straying down my body. He pressed me into the bed further.

Strangely, I liked this rough side!

**Words! **

Мадагаскар-Madagascar

имейте развлечение- Have fun

сестра- sister

Ничто-nothing

Теперь-now

моя новая игрушка- my new toy

игрушка-toy

нет-no

Какой человек - я, если я не могу даже поцеловать женщину, я люблю?- What sort of a man am I if I can't even kiss the woman I love?

Я люблю Вас-I love you

Я люблю Вас также- I love you too


End file.
